


I Do, Do You?

by KaeCooks



Category: Chicago PD
Genre: Burzek, F/M, Linstead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeCooks/pseuds/KaeCooks
Summary: Burzek's wedding reception. Jay has a surprise in store for Erin. Rated M for a STEAMY Linstead ending )
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek
Kudos: 8





	I Do, Do You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I was browsing the twitterverse a couple days ago and somebody retweeted something from like four years ago (when Linstead was still a thing) and it was about a Burzek wedding where Linstead shares a dance and it turns to Skinstead by the end. So here's my take on it. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Kae
> 
> P.S. If you like Burgwater as a romantic pairing, I also have a version of this where it's Linstead dancing at the Burgwater wedding that becomes Skinstead at the end! (The endings are the same, but the wedding and reception look a little different.) It's called To Have and To Hold!

"You may kiss the bride," the preacher boomed.

Adam flashed his 1000-watt smile at his wife before dipping her into a low kiss. He could feel her smiling into it before he finally stood them back up straight.

Kim beamed at her husband and his enthusiasm. . . not that she could blame him. She was feeling pretty good herself.

The preacher's booming voice barely broke them out of their bubble. "Everyone, I present to you Mister and Missus Adam Ruzek."

The church full of their family and friends erupted in cheers and applause as the postlude began to play.

Kim looped her hand into Adam's arm and they began walking back down the aisle.

Nicole and Kevin turned into the aisle behind the newlyweds, followed by Jay and Erin, then Nadia and Roman, and finally Adam's sister Emily and Antonio.

The wedding made their way out of the church and filed onto the bus, taking off to go bar hopping and celebrate as a small group before they had to go to the event hall for the reception.

* * *

An hour later, Kevin stood from his place at the head table, tapping his fork on the side of his glass to gain everyone's attention.

"Hello, everybody," he greeted as the noise in the reception hall died down. "For those of you wondering who the heck I am, I'm Kevin Atwater AKA this guy's best man. I'd like to take a moment to congratulate my two best friends as they start the next chapter of their lives. You guys have had your share of troubles, but you've fought through it together and made it work. That's what a partnership - and a marriage - is all about. Cheers, you guys. Here's to you."

"Cheers!" everyone parroted as Kevin handed the microphone over to Nicole.

Kim stood up out of her chair to give her best friend a hug. "Thanks, Kev," she said, giving him a tight squeeze. "I love you, brother."

"Love you too, sister," he whispered back.

Nicole waited for her sister to resume her seat before she turned to address the guests. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Kim's older sister, Nicole, and I am beyond honored to stand by my little sister today and all days. Now, I'll keep this short and sweet because, if you all are anything like me, you're getting pretty hungry."

There were a few chuckles and a collective murmur of agreement from the wedding guests.

"That's what I thought," Nicole grinned, turning to her new brother-in-law. "Adam, you have managed to make my little sister smile even more than she did before she met you. I'm forever grateful to know she met someone as good as you..."

Kim reached for Adam's hand under the table and looked at him, beaming as they caught each others' eyes.

"... and I can rest easy knowing you have her back at work and at home and I can't wait to see what this new adventure brings you." She raised her glass. "Here's to the two of you. Welcome to the family."

"Cheers!" echoed the guests as Nicole passed the microphone to her sister.

She stood, pulling Adam up beside her. "We'd just like to thank you all, so much, for being here tonight," she said. "It means so much that you're joining us on our special day. We love you all."

"I think she said it better than I could have," Adam seconded, taking the microphone from his wife. "But thank you from the bottom of our hearts. You all taking the time to be here tonight means a lot. Now let's eat and get this party started!"

* * *

Nicole was the first to vacate the head table when the dances started, something about trying to catch herself a man, and Jay took advantage of the empty seat beside his girlfriend.

She reached over and grabbed his hand almost as soon as he sat down, finishing up a conversation with Nadia, debating who the cutest actor was in their new favorite show.

Erin's back still to him, Jay raised his brows in a silent question.

"I think I'm gonna go get another drink," Nadia said with a subtle nod, and she quickly disappeared from the head table.

"Come on, dance with me," Jay said, grateful Erin seemed to have missed the exchange between him and Nadia.

"Okay." She stood and let him lead her to the dance floor.

The two of them did their best to look like they knew what they were doing, but it was far from smooth, Jay tripping over Erin's feet seemingly every three steps.

"Who knew you had two left feet," she teased.

"You think it's so easy, you take the lead," he countered.

"You're supposed to be the man, Halstead, figure it out."

"Thanks for the support," he grumbled.

"You love me," she said simply as the DJ announced the time had come for the bouquet and garter tosses.

"Go, have fun." He nodded toward the dance floor where all the unmarried ladies were congregating, hoping to be the one to catch the bouquet. Maybe they'd be the next to get married.

Nadia saw Erin turn toward the dance floor and hurriedly made her way to Jay, dropping something into the pocket of his suit without stopping.

He smiled at the weight in his pocket, reaching down and wrapping his fingers around it as Nadia continued on to the dance floor.

Kim stood in front of all of her friends, a large smile on her face. "Ready?" she called over her shoulder.

"Ready!" all the women replied.

"Okay! 3! 2!" Kim called out, but rather than finishing her countdown, she turned around and started walking toward them, making eye contact with Erin as she held the bouquet out to her.

"Wha-" Erin started, but Nadia pushed on her shoulder, giving her a nudge to turn around.

"Hey, babe," Jay said, kneeling in front of her.

"Oh my god." Her hand flew to cover her mouth.

As much as he would love to give her some long speech about exactly how much he loved her and how much she meant to him, he decided that was better saved for when they weren't at their friends' wedding. "Erin Lindsay," he started, a nervous smile on his face, "You're the best partner a guy could ever ask for. Will you marry me?"

Unable to form words, she nodded, letting him slide the ring onto her finger before pulling him up and engulfing him in a hug as all of the guests who knew them - and even some who didn't - cheered and whooped and hollered in celebration.

Kim and Nadia were the first there to congratulate them, closely followed by others from Intelligence and the 21st district.

Though it wasn't the original plan, after a request from her niece, Kim went back and did the throw for real before the party moved on to the garter throw.

* * *

As the reception was winding down, Kim - who had long since lost her shoes - leaned against her husband. One hand wrapped lazily around his back, the other resting on his chest as they swayed back and forth.

He leaned down, placing a kiss into her hair.

She hummed softly, lifting her head so he could put the next one on her lips.

Erin, complaining of sore feet, had convinced Jay to pick her up and they were rocking nearby, Erin firmly koala-ed around her fiance with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Hey girl," Kim said with a tired smile.

"Hey," Erin returned, reaching a hand out toward her friend.

Kim slid her hand off of Adam's chest to fold her fingers in with Erin's.

"Why don't you two get out of here," Erin suggested. "Enjoy the rest of your night in private."

"You wouldn't have to tell me twice. What do you think, Adam?"

"Baby, I've been waiting to take you home since we said 'I do.'" He turned to their coworkers. "See you guys tomorrow for clean up?"

"Nah, you two stay home," Jay said. "We'll make sure it's taken care of, won't we, babe?"

Erin nodded her agreement. "Stay home. Sleep in. Just enjoy each other."

"You sure?" the Ruzeks asked in unison.

Jay and Erin nodded.

"Now go, get outta here," Jay said, clapping his friend on the back.

"Thanks, guys," Kim said.

"Anytime, girl." Erin gave Kim's hand a squeeze before letting her go. "Have a good night."

"You too."

* * *

By the time they got home that night - or rather, the next morning - Erin was getting her second wind. Judging by the way Jay's hand creeped further and further up her leg on the Uber ride home, he wasn't tired enough to go to sleep right now either.

She pulled her keys out of her purse, acutely aware of Jay grabbing her ass and peppering kisses from her shoulder to her hairline.

As soon as they'd locked themselves in the apartment, he spun in front of her and pressed her up against the door, kissing her deeply.

She enthusiastically returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close.

His arms snaked around behind her back, roaming freely before sliding lower and hoisting her off the ground.

She hummed against him, pushing his jacket off his shoulders and eagerly starting to work on the buttons of his shirt. He tossed the garment haphazardly to the side, starting to move toward their bedroom where he threw her on the bed.

She landed with a soft giggle, rolling onto her stomach so Jay could access the zipper on her back.

Jay stripped off his pants and crawled on top of her, pressing himself against her as he unzipped her at a tortuously slow rate. He let his fingers drag along her spine as he worked the zipper lower, trailing his fingers with kisses.

She moaned beneath him, embracing the sudden change of pace as she pushed her hips up to meet the bulge between his legs.

Finally reaching the bottom of the zipper, Jay rolled off of his fiance and helped her out of the dress.

His eyes sparkled as the garment was pulled over her head and tossed to the side, delighted to find she wasn't wearing a bra beneath it.

She rolled onto her back and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him tightly against her, their underwear now the only barriers between them.

He groaned, feeling her heat even through the obstructing garments. "God, Er," he breathed, dipping his head to kiss her, working his way to the soft spot where her neck met her shoulders.

She moaned, scraping her nails over his back. His hand floated up to cup her breast, circling her nipple with his thumb.

She dropped her head back against the pillow, rocking her hips up to meet his as he continued his ministrations.

A string of curses rolled off her tongue as he slipped his hand under her waistband, dipping his fingers into her heat.

She jerked up into his hand, eyes pleading for more.

He smiled down at her, scooting himself backward as he peppered kisses down her chest.

She moaned as he got lower and lower, lifting her hips when he started tugging at her panties.

He freed her of the garment and pushed his off while he was at it before diving back into her, gripping her hips as he pressed kisses on the insides of her thighs.

"Jay, please," she panted, wriggling beneath him.

"Please what, babe?" he teased, kissing her thighs again.

"I swear, if you don't get your mouth - ah!"

He smirked, dragging his tongue over her folds again before diving in.

She snaked her fingers through his hair, pushing him against her as he devoured her hungrily.

He slipped a finger into her and his name tumbled off her lips, a gasp.

"More," she breathed.

He added a second finger thrusting in and out of her while alternating between circling her clit with his tongue and sucking on the sensitive nub.

Her cries intensified as he kept working her until she finally came undone, her walls clamping and shuddering around his fingers.

He slipped out of her, giving her a moment to come down from her high.

"Jay," she said after a moment, her voice barely more than a rasp, "come here."

He crawled on top of her, happily obliging her request, and she pulled him down to her. She looked up into his eyes and rolled her hips, sliding his member through the heat pooling between her legs. He grunted at the contact, touching his forehead to hers, and she did it again.

"Erin," he gasped. "God I want you so bad."

She rolled her hips against him again, this time sliding her hands down to his ass to hold him closer. One hand wandered up his back and she moved her head so her lips were grazing his ear as she whispered: "Then have me."

He quickly lined himself up at her entrance and pushed inside of her. He slid out and thrust himself back in, harder this time.

"Fuck!" she cried, bucking her hips.

Jay smiled, dipping down to kiss her as he set the pace.

She dragged her hands from his shoulders to his head and back down to his arms as her legs came up to wrap around his back.

He moaned against her lips, his thrusting speeding up, spurred on by how her walls tightened around him with the new angle.

Their cries and curses mingled together as his thrusting became faster and more erratic until they reached their release together, each shouting the other's name as he collapsed on top of her, totally spent.

At some point, he rolled off of her and she spun herself onto him, nestling into his side, an arm and a leg draped over his torso, a sleepy, sated smile on her face.

He reached for the blanket that got pushed off his side of the bed, barely grasping it with his fingers, and pulled it back onto the bed. Erin took hold of one side and, together, they managed to get themselves covered with the soft fleece.

Erin pressed a kiss against Jay's stubble and he turned to face her, planting another kiss on her lips. A stray hair fell into her face and he reached to brush it back behind her ear, murmuring a quiet "Love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, giving him one more kiss before letting her eyes flutter shut.

He closed his eyes too and, within minutes, the two were asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
